The invention relates to a vehicle for beach cleaning comprising a vehicle frame, at least one wheel axis disposed on it, a vertically adjustable garbage pickup, a conveyor adjoining the garbage pickup and conveying the garbage taken over from the garbage pickup to a collecting receptacle, disposed at the rear end of the vehicle frame and a supply rotor allocated to the pickup area of the garbage pickup.
Such a beach cleaning vehicle is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,019. Refuse is picked up from the ground, e.g. a sandy beach, by a supply rotor designed with tines and conveyed to a conveyor belt. The tines of the supply rotor are bent in the direction of motion at their ends, the rotor rotates in the same direction.
It is disadvantageous that the pollutants have to be picked up from the ground in the direction of motion and must be guided past the supply rotor over a range of 180.degree.. Impurities flung away forwardly by the tines partly bounce against a rotor housing and partly fall back onto the beach; due to this they come in front of the supply rotor again and must be picked up again.
The rotational speed of the rotor is added to the driving speed in the pickup area so that the refuse is tangentially flung forwardly in the direction of motion upon contact with the tines. In this fashion, pollutants can accumulate increasingly in front of the supply rotor and impair a further use.
The tines are greatly loaded when striking against the pollutants or the sand due to the high relative speed, and they may break.
Fibrous pollutants such as algae can wind themselves around the supply rotor and the tines due to the rotation of the supply rotor and the long entrainment up to the delivery to the transport belt and are matted together with it. In the case of greater algae pollution the known supply rotor must be cleaned frequently and freed from the algae.
Due to the design of the supply rotor and its allocation to the transport belt, pollutants are only picked up from the beach, which are seized by the rotor. Pollutants not picked up by the supply rotor cannot be picked up by the transport belt and remain on the beach.
The entire vehicle frame with all means attached thereto is lowered for the vertical adjustment of the supply rotor. The wheels mounted on a strap-shaped mounting are pivoted rearwardly by an actuating means, and due to this the entire vehicle is lowered. A vertical adjustment of the supply rotor relative to the transport belt is not possible. The distance between supply rotor and transport belt can likewise not be varied. Bulky pollutants cannot be picked up, and lead possibly to a damage to the vehicle.
A separation of pollutants and sand only takes place in the known beach vehicle by means of a sieve belt connected downstream of the transport belt. It must transport both the pollutants and the sand. This can in particular greatly load the vehicle in terms of weight, in particular if the sand is moist. Part of the sand with the pollutants is moreover further transported up to the collecting receptacle. The collecting receptacle is filled prematurely and must be exchanged for another receptacle or be emptied.